bizarre affection
by gawesome11
Summary: her stomach was a huge fiery pit. She felt like she could fly and touch the clouds. There weren't just sparks but there were also fireworks sparks were flying everywhere. She let a small moan escape from her lips and she knew that letting Luke leave would be a huge mistake. R&R but no flames Lemma one-shot this is my first Jessie fic mild languge and the gang is a few years older


**Hey! This is my first Jessie fic so please R&R but no flames and this is a few years later Emma is in 10th grade, Luke in 9th, Ravi is in 8th and Zuri is in 4th grade **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Jessie I mean really would I be writing this if I really owned Jessie? Most likely this would be an episode**

* * *

Emma was in her room texting her friends and then she got a text from her boyfriend; Devon. The text said-we're over . Emma quickly replied, "Really? Why?" Emma waited 5 minutes, then 10 minutes, then 15 minutes. Emma realized that she wasn't going to get a text from her ex-boyfriend anytime soon. Usually she would sob in her arms but nope, she's not gonna cry not over some dumb boy that breaks up with you over text message. Then at dinner she had no appetite, "wow Emma I'm surprised with your weight and all" Luke said with a smile and then he started to laugh.

"Luke that was not nice" Jessie said as she took a few plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"Well it was funny" The freckled boy replied and then chuckled.

"Emma you may leave if you're not hungry" Jessie said with pure concern in her eyes.

"Or has anorexia" Luke mumbled then he stiffened a laugh.

"Okay you're done go to your room and think about what you did"

"But-"

"No ifs ands or buts now leave" The red head said and then Luke left.

"Thanks Jessie but I would rather go to the screening room" Emma said and then left.

"Emma is really upset and I'm concerned" Jessie said. "I mean what if she does think she's fat all because of Luke-"

"Jessie you are overreacting Emma is probably fine" Ravi said.

"You're right" The nanny said and then she left to her room. "Could you guys put your dishes up when you're done eating?" She asked before leaving. And saw the two kids nod their heads and then she left with satisfaction.

**BIZARRE AFFECTION**

After an hour or so Luke got impatient so then he left to get a snack. And then he heard Emma crying in her room and then he came in. "Emma what's wrong?" He asked concerned about his older sister.

"It's Devon he dumped me by text message" Emma said, 'so long for not crying over him' she thought.

"Well Emma that guy is an idiot he just broke up with you and that isn't right, you are wonderful, beautiful, and one of the smartest sexiest things I have ever seen" Luke said bringing a smile to his blonde headed sister.

"Luke you are too sweet here sit down" Emma said with a smile plastered on her face. Then Luke did the weirdest thing, he kissed Emma on the forehead. Even though it was weird she kind of enjoyed it. Then she saw Luke's eyes pleading for the same thing so she returned the favor, but instead of just a forehead kiss it was full on the lips. Expecting Luke to push her away and cry, "Gross!" Emma didn't make the kiss too passionate but then her brother kissed back. Emma felt the fire in her stomach and sparks flew. Luke deepened the kiss then there was tongue action. They were dancing with their tongues and as soon as the kiss was getting good Emma pulled away. "I'm sorry but it isn't right we are brother and sister not two friends or enemies." She said and Luke nodded his head understanding. Then he left. Emma realized what she had done but it wasn't right Luke was her little brother not a friend so she couldn't let that kiss turn into dating. The next day Emma and Zuri went to the park and were on the swings. Zuri could tell that her sister's mind was off because she hardly said anything, "Emma I know that you and Devon broke up but don't be sad about that now you can go to parties and not be tied down to down man" she said trying to cheer Emma up.

"It's not that it's something else but you wouldn't understand" Emma replied.

"Try me I may be 10 but I still can understand stuff" Zuri said encouraging her sister. But Emma simply shook her head.

**BIZARRE AFFECTION**

Luke and Ravi were watching their favorite TV show and it was a new one too. Ravi was laughing so hard that milk squirted out of his nose but Luke didn't laugh. "Luke I've been waiting to ask this for a long time so here it is what is wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Luke lied.

"No you are not"

"Yes I am"

"No you are not fine"

"Yes I am"

"_**Luke**_" Ravi said in a stern tone. "We are brothers and we can tell me whatever you need to" he said.

"It's just I really like this girl but it would be wrong for me to date her I mean we kissed but she pulled away and said that we can't date" Luke said honestly.

"Oh well if she doesn't want you then too bad I will help you get her" Ravi said.

"No you don't have to" The freckled curly haired said. Then Zuri and Emma walked in.

"Zuri come here" Ravi said and then Luke took that as a clue for him to leave so he did.

"I'm gonna be upstairs in my room." He announced and went straight to Emma's room. "Listen I know that you aren't ready to date and you really don't want to date me your brother but please hear me out. I really love you I mean I've felt these feelings since I was in the 8th grade and now I really, really want you" he said. 'Luke has become a lot cuter over the years now he is more muscular and he was a pretty sexy voice' Emma thought. 'WOAH! Emma snap out of it he's my brother not my boyfriend or my friend or anyone that I could even date!' She thought to herself.

"Uh Emma?" Luke asked "so what do you say? We try to sneak around or we kiss one more time before we say goodbye?" He asked.

"Uh yeah sure whatever" Emma said Luke took that as Emma not wanting to try to give them a chance and sadly he kissed her. But instead of a quick peck he had a deep passionate kiss. Then Emma deepened the kiss but this time instead of her stomach having a small flame she was really on fire. Her insides were throbbing and her stomach was a huge fiery pit. She felt like she could fly and touch the clouds. There weren't just sparks but there were also fireworks sparks were flying everywhere. She let a small moan escape from her lips and she knew that letting Luke leave would be a huge mistake. Then the kiss was over. But Emma still felt tingly from that kiss. "Well goodbye" he said. Emma knew that she shouldn't let Luke leave but she didn't know what to do. She was tingly and hot from that kiss. And then at the last second she changed her mind but it was too late. Luke had already left she couldn't do anything but then Emma started to cry. 'I loved him and let him leave.'

**BIZARRE AFFECTION**

After a few days Emma couldn't get Luke out of her mind. It was so hard for her to even when she tried everything. She watched TV and tried to forget but it was too hard. She went to get some ice cream from the kitchen and she ran into Luke. It was the first time since a few days that they had been together alone. Things were tense 'man I really miss Emma why did I leave how could I have been so stupid?' Luke thought to himself. 'Why would I ever let Luke leave now I can't be in a room alone with him without things being tense' Emma thought to herself. "I really miss you it was a mistake can we start over?" They both blurted out. Then Emma covered her mouth.

"Yeah we can start over I think that we should try to get back together" Luke said with a smile.

"But what if we get caught or something like that?" Emma asked. Then Luke shushed her.

"Don't worry I will make sure that our secret is safe" he said then went upstairs. Emma felt so weak and almost fell down her knees got so weak. And she went to her room. There was a knock on her door "come in" Emma said and Jessie came in.

"Hey you and Luke have been acting so strange is there anything going on that I should know about?" She asked.

"Nope we just had an argument it's all okay now" The perky blonde said.

"Alright well Dinner is at 6 I'll leave you to do whatever you want we are having chicken and mashed potatoes" Jessie said and then she left. A few minutes later Luke came in and closed the door. "Hey babe" he said with a smile.

"Hey" Emma said and chuckled. Who knew that her own brother would be calling her babe?

"What do you say to this in two days we go for a midnight picnic at central park and then gaze at the stars?" Luke asked with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"You are a genius! Luke I would love to" Emma said then she saw a flaw in the plan. "Well Jessie would probably know if we went to the park and she would catch us how about a horse ride through Central Park and dinner?" She suggested.

"Whatever makes you happy" Luke said and then kissed her cheek. Well he was aiming for the cheek up Emma turned her head so it was a kiss on the lips and then Luke was pleading to let his tongue in but is access was denied. "What gives?" Luke asked as he pulled away from that amazing kiss.

"It wasn't even a passionate kiss you didn't even mean to kiss me on the lips come on Luke do we have to kiss like that every time? If we do then it will get old really quick" Emma said.

"Yeah but last time when we kissed it was only because we thought that we were never gonna have this type of tension again" Luke said but Emma slowly shook her head. "Come on you're being such a kill joy" Luke said Emma was going to reply but then Jessie called, "dinner!" At dinner Ravi and Zuri were having a pretty deep conversation and Jessie was eating in silence while Luke and Emma kept looking at each other. Really they were texting under the table and then they were glancing at each other for a reaction. On occasion Emma was giggling like a school girl while Luke was making flirty faces at her, "wow this is a pretty quiet dinner" Jessie commented. "Oh yeah and Bertram great green beans" Jessie said complimenting the butler. Then he just let out a snort and Jessie took that as a 'thank you' and continued to eat. "Hey Jessie may I be excused?" Luke asked after a few more minutes of no noise.

"Sure" Jessie said a little shocked that Luke actually asked to leave.

"Same with me I can't stand how quiet it is in here" Emma said.

"Yeah you two go ahead" Jessie said and then Luke and Emma left and once they were out of ear-shot Ravi started to talk, "Jessie Zuri and I believe that something is going on with Luke and Emma" Ravi said in his thick Indian accent.

"Yeah Emma has been in a daze and giggling like a school girl and Luke has been a lot less… weird" Zuri said.

"Aw come on guys they're just bonding" Jessie said she would not believe that Luke and Emma were dating.

"mm-hmmm" Zuri said.

"Fine if you guys believe that something is going on with Emma and Luke lets go upstairs and we will see them in their room" Jessie said and then when they went upstairs they weren't there.

"Jessie I believe that they went to the park go and check Emma's texts" Ravi said and then Jessie did exactly that.

"I can't believe this Luke and Emma are dating" Jessie said as she stared at the phone.

**BIZARRE AFFECTION**

Emma and Luke were sitting on the top of the Monkey bars. "See isn't kissing here much better than in my room?" Emma asked in between Lukes kisses.

"Yeah babe you're right as usual" Luke said. Then he kissed his girlfriend with so much passion it was almost impossible for anyone to have that much passion. When Luke asked for his tongue to enter Emma's mouth the access was granted. Now Luke and Emma's tongues were dancing around in each other's mouths. Then Jessie walked to Luke and Emma in the middle of their love scene. Then Jessie gasped "LUKE EMMA DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Jessie yelled at the two teens and they sheepishly came down. "Now what's going on?" Jessie asked in a stern voice.

"Can we go home I don't need anyone else knowing" Emma said she was clearly embarrassed.

"You can tell me on the way home" Jessie said.

**BIZARRE AFFECTION**

"So let me get this straight you and Luke kissed and then you Emma broke it up and then you two kissed again and then you guys still had feelings for each other so then you guys secretly dated?" Jessie asked she was extremely shocked. Then Luke and Emma nodded their heads ashamed in their self's. "Aww you guys that was such a sweet story just please you guys could have told me I mean I would have totally understood" Jessie said.

"Are you gonna tell mom and dad?" Luke asked he wasn't so concerned about it but he could tell that Emma was very concerned about her parents knowing.

"Well if you two aren't then who is?" Jessie asked and then she got out her phone. "I am going to call your mother because she's coming over in just a few days then you three can talk it out" Jessie said and then went to her room. "Man I cannot believe this" Emma said with a frown.

"Don't worry everything will be okay" Luke said and he was right. When they talked it out with their mom she completely understood. "Everyone is different and some people like the people that they are related to" Christina said to her two concerned children. Luke and Emma happily dated and at first their friends were grossed out but then they got over it. "I love you" Luke whispered in Emma's ear and then he kissed her cheek and Emma started to giggle like a school girl uncontrollably. "I love you too" Emma said with a wide smile on her face in between giggles.

* * *

**Aww what a sweet ending :) well please Review but please no flames**


End file.
